Secrets Kept
by DarkSideAngel
Summary: 20 years later Ginny's daughter and Harry's son meet on the train. Emma help Robert to see how important magic is in his life and Rob helps Emma to see what Ginny has been hiding from her. A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (I'm not sure what to write so here goes) I don't own any of the characters you recognize, only Emma and Rob, kinda, JK Rowling wrote Harry Potter and I'm just using them, (okay that's that, now the story.)

"Emma, Honey wake up," Ginny gently shakes her only daughter from her slumber and reaches across the bed to open the curtains, letting light spill in through the window. Emma groans and rolls over, unwilling to get up at such an early hour. Ginny smiles looking down at her, remembering her own first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slowly Emma opens her eyes, then yawns.

            "Oh Mum, do I have to get up this early? The train doesn't leave until 11." Ginny shakes her head.

            "Sorry darling, we have to make sure to get on the Underground by 8:30 to get there by quarter of 11. I think even that's cutting it close. Anyways it's only 7. Tomorrow you'll be having breakfast at this time. Summer has spoiled you." Ginny tugs Emma's cover down to her feet and leaves the room to start breakfast. Reaching down blindly to pull back her covers Emma shivers in the suddenly cold room.

            "Mum," She groans. "Stop messing around with the temperature. I like the warmth." Rubbing her eyes Emma slowly sits up, looking around her room. Seeing the packed trunk lying on the floor, her eyes spring open. Today's her first day of school. And more importantly, the day she'll finally go to Hogwarts. 11 long years of waiting and here she was trying to sleep in on a day like this. Jumping out of bed, which increased to temperature by 20 degrees, making the bedroom normal warmth for a summer morning, she rushes over to the dresser. 

            "Let's see, first day of school, wanna make a good impression, ummm." Kneeling down and reaching into the bottom drawer Emma pulls out a pair of khakis. Shaking her head she shoves them back in, this time pulling out a pair of black jeans. "What are these doing here, I though I packed them? Oh well." She says throwing them onto her bed to await the shirt she picks out. Pushing the drawer back in Emma turns and crawls over to her closet, looking for the t-shirt she had put aside for today. Digging through the pile on the floor and not finding it she groans and turns back to her dresser. Pulling out the one drawer that still has shirts in it, all the other ones having been packed, she looks through it, finally deciding on her light purple tank top. Throwing that as well on top of her bed Emma stands up and stretches. Groaning as her muscles strain she leans over to tough her toes.

            Standing up straight again she smiles into the mirror over her dresser. Shivering out of excitement she quickly changes into her newly picked outfit. Running across the hall into the bathroom she searches under the sink for her extra brush. Finding it she takes the scrunchie out of her hair letting shoulder length wavy red hair fall out. Shaking her head before brushing it out, she tries to think of a way to wear it.

            "Not down, it'll get in the way," Emma mumbles. "Up?" She groans. "No, maybe pigtails." Quickly parting her hair she pulls the two sections apart. Letting them go she shakes her head.

            "EMMA, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HER NOW!" 

            "COMING!" Emma screams back at her mother. "Okay, not up, not down I'll put it half up." And grabbing a clip she pulls back the upper part of her hair, letting the rest stay on her shoulders. Smiling at herself in the mirror she runs downstairs for breakfast.

            "Where have you been?" Ginny asks. Sitting in the middle of the kitchen she's supervising the eggs cooking themselves, the toast in the toaster, and the milk which, at the flick of her wand, floats over to two cups and pours them both to the top. As the milk floats back into the fridge, the frying pan with the eggs dumps its contents onto two plates, which then hover over to the kitchen table. 

            "Getting ready." Emma answers, sitting down in front of one of the plates, picking up a fork to start eating. Ginny sits down in the seat next to her and points her wand at the two glasses of milk before starting in on her own eggs. 

            As Ginny finishes, Emma runs back up the stairs, two at a time, into the bathroom. Hastily brushing her teeth, Emma looks up into the mirror. Bright green eyes sparkling she smiles at her reflection. 

            "WE'RE LEAVING EMMA!" Ginny yells up the stairs before calling Emma's trunk down to her and out the front door to the car waiting outside. Trying to remember anything she forgot and run down the stairs at the same time, she misses the last stair and falls.

            "Ouch," She mutters. "I'm okay," She calls to her mom before jumping to her feet and running out the door. 

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

            "ROB! WAKE UP WE'RE LATE AND GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!" Harry yells up the stairs to his son, who on the first day of school is still lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

            "I know." Robert mumbles. "I think that's the idea."

            "ROB! UP! NOW!" Harry hollers putting a simple spell at the end which causes Rob's bedspread to disappear. 

            "Fine," Rob complains. "But only cuz you asked so nicely." He adds sarcastically. Climbing out of bed he groans, and rolls his eyes, wishing for not the first time that his father was normal. So he killed to the Dark Lord, big, freakin, deal. They weren't even able to buy Rob's books without being noticed. Not to mention buying a wand, where Rob had to hear his father's entire history from the shop keeper. Not that he hadn't heard it enough from Ron and Hermione who came to visit often with their own son who's 2 years younger than Rob. And now he'd have to see Hermione every day, since she was teaching at Hogwarts.

            "ROB YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE!" 

            "Rob you're not down here." Rob mimics his father in a high pitched voice. Reaching into his open drawer he pulls out a pair of baggy jeans, and his favorite red shirt. Throwing them on, he walks down the hall to the bathroom. Rummaging around under the sink he comes up with a comb and runs it through his dark reddish brown hair. Deciding against gel today he brushes his hair away from his piercing green eyes with his fingers. Ambling out of the bathroom and down the stairs he takes his time, knowing that if he's late his father'll have to resort to magic to get his trunk downstairs on time, meaning Rob wouldn't have to carry it himself. 

            "ROB!" Harry screams from the kitchen where he's attempting to make oatmeal.

            "Here Dad," Rob says walking over to the toaster and popping in two pieces of toast.

            "I made oatmeal," Harry says pointing at the smoking pot on the stove.

            "Yah and I've had your cooking dad, so I'll pass." Rob says sitting down at the table and pulling out the comic section from the Daily Prophet. 

            "Have you brought down your trunk yet?" Harry asks, trying unsuccessfully to rid the pot of burnt oatmeal. Giving up he mutters. "Scourgify. There we go."

            "Nope, and Dad…" Rob says not looking up from the comics.

            "What Rob?" Harry asks, sitting down at the table and pulling the rest of the Daily Prophet towards him. 

            "We were supposed to leave 7 minutes ago." He answers pointing at the clock. Harry looks up at the clock and seeing the time mutters a spell, which, from the sound of it, was one to summon Rob's trunk.

            "Let's go, now!" He says, running out to the car, with Rob's trunk following behind him. Rob jumps up and before running out of the kitchen bounds over to the toaster to take his toast out.

            "ROB!" 

            "COMING!" He screams and runs for the door. 

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

A/N: okay I'm wicked excited right now cuz this is my first fanfic, so please if you read it review cuz I wanna know what I did wrong or right and stuff


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's summer and I dunno I'm just really excited about this story. Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! I'm so FREAKING EXCITED cuz like almost no one reviewed my other story so… here goes!

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

"Emma grab a cart and let's go, Hun, we've got 10 minutes for you to be at Platform 9 ¾ and on the train before it leaves without you. And it will." Ginny says all this very fast while lugging Emma's trunk behind her. Emma, seeing that she wasn't kidding runs over to where the carts are stored and pulls one out. Pushing it over to her mother she help Ginny load on Emma's trunk/ Letting her lead the way, Emma follows quietly in her wake. Passing platform 9 Emma stops suddenly, not seeing anything between that and platform 10. But this didn't make Ginny flinch.

"Just follow me, Honey." She says and walks straight at the barrier between the two. Emma watches, expecting something to appear, but instead Ginny seems to melt into the wall. Blinking Emma watches, not knowing what to do. But figuring it was worth a shot she follows the example and walks straight towards the barrier, not pausing for a second. But instead of crashing like she assumed Emma finds herself facing a sign that reads: Platform 9 ¾. 'Well I guess this is it,' Emma thinks, staring at the train. 

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

            "Rob, get out and go get a cart." Harry orders while trying to drag the trunk out of the car. 

            "Well since you asked so nicely," Rob mutters under his breath, while walking over to the carts. Picking one out he pulls it over to where his father ahs gotten the trunk out and onto the side walk. "Here Dad," He says, stopping in front of his father. 

            "Okay. Now let's go, we've got 8 minutes to get on the train." Harry says, walking briskly towards the entrance. 

            "You're welcome," Rob mumbles, following his father inside. Passing Platform 9 Rob doesn't even notice that there doesn't seem to be a Platform 9 ¾. He's so intent on staring at his shoes that he bumps into a lady walking the other way, who just glares at him. "Sorry."

            "Let's go," Harry says, looking eagerly at Rob. Glancing up Rob asks.

            "Uh, go where Dad?" Under his breath Harry swears. 

            "I forgot, you've never been before. Okay, walk straight at the barrier between the two gates." He says pointing at the obstruction. Looking at his father, eyebrows raised, Rob laughs.

            "Right Dad, no magic word to say. Just walk at a barrier. Come on, can't they do better than this?" 

            "Rob, we've got 5 minutes until the train leaves without you, believe me it won't wait." Rolling his eyes Rob walks straight at the barrier, awaiting the crash and his father's laugh, but it never comes. Opening his eyes he looks up at a sign above his head. 'Platform 9 ¾.'

            "Here we are Rob, what do you think?" 

            "I'm screwed." Rob answers under his breath.

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

            "Promise you'll send an owl when you get there?" Ginny asks, while helping Emma lug her trunk onto the train. 

            "I promise." She answers without a second thought. The silence afterwards is broken only by the chatter of other students.

            "You'll meet new friends. I thought I wouldn't know anyone when I first went." Ginny tells her only daughter, who smiles weakly.

            "Liar, you had 6 older brothers who you'd have at school. I don't have anyone." Emma looks down, ashamed that she admitted her fear.

            "All the other first years are feeling exactly the same. Just wait someone'll come to sit with you." Emma shrugs.   

            "I guess." Together they store Emma's trunk in an overhead compartment. Sitting down Emma looks out the window, at all the friends who are who are meeting up, wishing she was out there with friends.

            "Come on, give me a hug. I've gotta go to work." Emma stands slowly and puts her arms around her mother. Keeping her eyes closed tight so she wouldn't cry. "I'll see you in June," Ginny says and with one last squeeze she disapparates.    

            "Bye Mum." Emma whispers, sitting down in the empty compartment. 

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

            "Dad, over here!" Rob cal to his father who has gotten distracted by some old friends. As his father walks over Rob climbs into the compartment, which is empty except for another first year, sitting slouched by the window. "Can I sit here?" He asks. Emma looks up and nods. "Thanks." He climbs out again to help Harry with the luggage. 

            "Did you find a compartment?" Harry asks, while pushing the trunk up into the train. Rob nods and help to pull the trunk.

            "There's a girl in there but she said I could sit down." They heave the trunk down the hall and into the compartment where Emma was already sitting. "Here, help me get this into the overhead." Together they manage to store it safely next to Emma's trunk, just moments before the trains whistle blows. 

            "Okay, have a good year, be good and…" Rob rolls his eyes.

            "Spare me the sad goodbyes, Dad." He says sitting down across from Emma.

            "Well see you next June." Harry says and with a short wave disappears. 

            "Aren't you gonna miss him?" Emma asks, turning away from the waving parents standing on the platform.

            "Not really, we don't get along that well." Rob answers shortly.

            "But he's your father, how can you not get along?" Emma asks, amazed at how laid back and uncaring Rob is.

            "Well, I dunno, we're just really different and our personalities clash. Do you get along with your father?" Rob asks, also amazed at how amazingly nice and cheerful she is.

            "I never really met him." Emma say, growing quiet at the thought of it. "I think he died or something. Whenever it comes up my mom just changes the subject. You know how mom's can be." Rob shakes his head.

            "Not really, I never met my mum. Dad never talks about it, course I never ask so…" He trails off. "By the way, what's your name?"

            "Oh, Emma Weasly." She says simply. "Yours?" But Rob looks sharply at her. 

            "Are you related to Ron?" She nods.

            "Yah, he's my mum's brother." Then suspiciously she asks. "How do you know him?"

            "Oh, my dad's his best friend. They met at Hogwarts. He and Hermione always come and visit. I'm Robert Potter and my dad's the famous Harry Potter." He says unenthusiastically. 

            "No way," Emma says and Rob rolls his eyes and nods. "Ron and Hermione always talk about him, and you, they visit us all the time too. My mom does sometimes too, but I guess the two of them had a fight or something like a gazillion years ago."

            "Wait, that would make Ginny your mum." Emma nods. "Rob and Hermione always talk about you too. But yah, my dad always gets really quiet when she comes up. Well I don't blame her for fighting with him. He can be really conceited." They both fall silent, neither knowing what to say.

            "Do you want anything from the cart dears?" Asks an old lady poking her head in through the doorway. They both shrug and stand up, to see what she has.

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

A/N: So? What do you think? Thank you so much to the total of 3 people who all reviewed within 5 hours! I'm so excited. But now I actually have to write cuz I had most of this written when I posted the other chapter. So it'll be at least 2 days. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

     "So are you excited?" Emma asks, as the two settle down after changing into their robes. Rob shrugs, as Emma stares dumbfounded. "How can you just shrug it off? You're going to a school to learn Magic!" He nods.  
            "Yah, but I've got this wicked famous father, and everyone's gonna expect me to be exactly like him. And he was the star of the Quidditch team. I mean how can I compare to that? Everyone's gonna think I'm a failure just cuz I'm not as good as him." Emma rolls her eyes.         
            "Come on, don't tell me that you care what people think about you." And when Rob shrugs her eyebrows raise and her mouth opens. "But you just sit there in your baggy jeans and big red shirt with a 'don't know don't care' attitude and admit to being concerned about what people think." He nods. "I don't believe it. Even I don't care if people think I'm a loser, or 'not up to standard' that's their problem."   
            "You don't care at all about what people think about you?" He asks and she shakes her head. "But they're the ones that can make your life a living hell..."  
            "If you give them the chance." Emma cuts in. "If you let them know you care then they can ruin all your dreams. If you honestly don't care what they say or do or think they don't have anything on you." Rob contemplates this theory on life and nods, understanding.  
            "That makes sense." She nods. "I've never thought about it that way."  
            "Well obviously. Now I'm gonna ask you again. Are you excited?" He shrugs and she shakes her head disbelievingly.  
            "It's not that I care what people think." He says after a minutes thought. "I just, kinda wish I were normal, a muggle I mean." Her jaw drops.  
            "You wish you were a muggle?!" He nods.   
            "Their lives are so much easier than ours." He admits, staring out the window, refusing to meet her eyes.   
            "You've never lived without magic for a week, right?" He shakes his head.  
            "And you have?" She nods.  
            "It sucked." Emma says simply. "It was hell. They have all this technology stuff to try and take the place of magic. Half the time it didn't work. And when it did work it was so confusing I had to ask my aunt to help me.  You know Uncle Charlie married a muggle born witch. And I had to go stay with her parents for a week during the summer." She explains. "Uncle Charlie and Aunt Elise were there, but they couldn't really hang out with me. So I was stuck in a non-magical house for one week with an old delusional lady and a take-charge-do-it-himself old man." Rob cringes sympathetically. 

            "Ouch."   
            "They're lives are wicked hard. I mean, they actually have to do manual labor. I tell ya, you should be glad you're a wizard." Emma turns to look out the window at the scenery outside.  
            "It's just, such a pain." He says now staring at the floor. "There's so many rules, and specific ways to do things. And they've gotta be exactly right. All of it just doesn't seem that important." He shrugs. 

            "Well I guess we've gotta agree to disagree." Emma says looking back at him. He nods, meeting her eyes.   
            "I'm right, you know." He teases, and she laughs. "Oh, don't deny it. You so know I'm right." She nods smiling wildly.  
            "Of course." And they laugh together, not caring what the other thought, about them, about magic, or about life.  
  
~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~  
  
            "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A large figure is standing by the side of the platform where all the students are exiting the train. Roughly twice the size of a regular man and 3 times as large he towers over all the students. (A/N: it's not Hagrid just wait) His dark brown hair is rugged and looks unkempt. Holding a lantern above the crowd he looks around trying to find all the firsts years. Seeing him Rob perks up.           

            "Hey, I know him. He comes to visit all the time with Hagrid." At this Emma turns.           
            "Mum is always telling stories about Hagrid. But that can't be him, he's gotta be at least 70 or something." Rob shakes his head.              
            "No, it's his son. Right after Dad defeated the Dark Lord Hagrid and Madame Maxine got married and had Rockwell. He's like my uncle, well not really but that's what I call him. Just like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Uncle Rocky, I completely forgot that he works here." Rob's so intent on staring at 'Uncle Rocky' that he didn't notice that everyone had started to move. Emma, realizing this, grabs Rob and starts off, following Rockwell. They come to the lake and see the little fleet of boats at the shore.          
            "Okay, four to a boat. No more, no less." Rockwell calls, as he climbs into his own boat near the middle. Choosing an empty boat Emma and Rob climb in followed closely by two girls, giggling madly.   
            "Hi," one of them perks up. "My name's Hannah" (A/N: no I didn't do this cuz you asked I just needed a name so please people don't ask to be in it I just thought I might as well do it this once, I'll ask if I need names) She smiles wildly, showing perfect teeth. Her light brown hair rests somewhere in the middle of her back and her blue eyes sparkle even in the dim light. "What's yours?" Rob stares at her, scared of the perky girl who looks as if she never frowns. Emma though, pokes him and glares, silently reminding him not to stare and answers.  
            "I'm Emma Weasly and this is Robert Potter." The two girls stare; open mouthed (but still smiling).  
            "No way!" The second girl squeals. "That's like so cool. I've heard so much stuff about your dad. He's like famous!" Rob's eyes widen and he inches away from the ditz who's so intent on flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders. Her hazel eyes are glittering, and never once does her smile leave her face. "I'm Mallory; it's so nice to meet you guys. I'm like wicked excited." While she's chattering away to Rob, who's still looking quite shocked Emma turns to Hannah.   
            "So, are you excited?" Hannah shrugs, smile still in place.   
            "I guess, but I'm a little scared. I mean, I didn't know anyone, and then on the train I met her," She jerks her head at Mallory, who hasn't even noticed that the two other girls were having a different conversation. "To tell you the truth, she kinda bugs me." Emma smiles.  
            "You too?" They laugh watching Rob's eyes slowly widen every time Mallory giggles high pitched.   
            "So does he talk?" Hannah asks, looking at Rob. Emma laughs and nods.  
            "Does he ever. Just don't get him started..." And as the boats turn the corner her words fall away at the sight of Hogwarts. "Wow," she sighs.  
            "Yah," Hannah says at her side.   
            "Duck!" Rockwell calls out and all the heads go down to avoid hitting the ceiling of the cave that the boats are all filing into. Still amazed at the sight of Hogwarts, even though it's no longer in view no one talks, until the boats hit the edge and the spell is broken.   
            "Ohmigod." Hannah gasps and looks at Emma terrified. "We're here."   
  
~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

A/N: okay I lied, it hasn't been two days, but I couldn't get to sleep last night. 

 And Harry's not grumpy; he just sucks at being a parent.


End file.
